The role of microRNAs (miRNAs) in the cellular diversification of the nervous system is a largely unexplored issue. miRNAs have recently emerged as important regulators of cellular development from invertebrates to humans. The taste receptor neurons of C. elegans (ASE) display functional asymmetry which is miRNA dependent. Therefore, the ASE neurons represent an ideal system in which to explore the role of miRNAs in the generation of cellular diversity. Evidence suggests that a battery of miRNAs is acting in a combinatorial manner in the ASE neurons to generate their functional asymmetry. Using a combination of miRNA deletion analysis, miRNA over-expression analysis, and 3' UTR sensor constructs the role of miRNAs will be explored in the context of generating ASE asymmetry. By defining the complete battery of miRNAs expressed in ASE, and their combinatorial function in generating ASE asymmetry, the role of miRNAs in nervous system patterning and cellular diversification will be better understood.